Next generation radar systems require an order of magnitude greater dynamic range, without additional power consumption. These components must have low gain, low noise, low power dissipation and high linearity. Cascode amplifier arrangements, including those utilizing FETs, are known to improve some of these characteristics, however, as presently implemented, these amplifier arrangements are not sufficiently linear.
High dynamic range (HDR) systems must receive both high and low level signals concurrently. The key to HDR is high inception point and low noise. The higher the inception point, the stronger the processable signal. The lower the noise FIGURE, the weaker the processable signal. Current HDR systems also require low dissipated power. High inception can be achieved by using large power amplifiers but place a heavy burden on a system's prime power, fuel usage and system cost.
These drawbacks have been addressed using higher-power devices, which draw excess DC power, resulting in reduced system efficiency. Alternatively, silicon (Si) bipolar junction transistor (BJT) devices may be used, however, at the expense of increased noise.
Alternative systems and methods are desired for improving RF power limiting over a wide bandwidth, reducing power leakage, and improving packaging and production capabilities.